


Lend a Hand

by shaneo6930



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Helping a friend out, Just one dude helping out another dude, M/M, No Romance, Sexual Frustration, injured mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: After Mac saves Jack from the burning coffin, Jack notices his friend is frustrated without the use of his hands. Being the awesome friend that he is, Jack offers to help out.





	Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadoKat771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/gifts).



> Okay, so this fic was born of a challenge by my good friend ShadoKat771. Can I write a fic featuring two characters being intimate without romance? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> The following takes place between episodes 2x14 "Mardi Gras Beads + Chair" and 2x15 "Murdoc + Handcuffs."

Jack Dalton moved effortlessly around the kitchen of Mac’s house trying to gather up snacks for himself and his friend. He’d spent the last two weeks sleeping on the younger man’s couch while Mac healed up from the second degree burns on his hands. Burns he’d received saving Jack’s life. He figured it was the least he could do for his best friend.

Right as the microwave beeped on a bag of popcorn, Jack heard a sudden commotion coming from the living room, followed by a loud “SHIT!” Jack set the bowl on the counter and raced into the room, careful to not upset his own injuries, to find out what was happening.

He saw Mac sitting on the floor, in the middle of a puddle of water (At least Jack prayed it was water) nearly in tears.

“What happened, man?” Jack asked, walking over to Mac, helping him up.

“I was bringing that glass out of my room so I wouldn’t forget it this evening,” Mac said, allowing Jack to pull him up. “It slipped out of my hands, and I slipped in the water.”

“Come on, buddy,” Jack said, helping Mac to the couch. “Let’s get you fixed up.” As soon as Mac sat down, Jack inspected the young man’s soaked bandages. “We’ve got to change these,” he said, reaching for the first aid kit beside the couch.

“What’s really bothering you, man?” Jack asked. “You’re not really one to cry over spilled…water.”

“I just feel…useless,” Mac replied as Jack unwrapped the soaked gauze from his hands. “I feel like I can’t do anything. I thought if I was able to move that glass, it would help me feel more normal.”

“You are normal Mac,” Jack said as he reached the last layer of gauze. Peeling it back, he whistled. “Damn, son, that looks like you’ll be ready in another week or so!”

“It can’t happen soon enough,” Mac grumbled under his breath. “Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been reliant on my hands. And now these past couple weeks…  I can’t clean myself, I can’t dress myself. And I’m frustrated as hell.”

Jack stopped wrapping and raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Frustrated?” he asked. “How do you mean?”

“Are you really gonna make me say it?” Mac asked back. Jack only smirked. Mac rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, fine. I haven’t been able to um….” Before he mumbles the last word.

“What was that, Mac?”

“Masurate,” he mumbles a bit clearer.

“Still don’t get you, man,” Jack teased, knowing full well what Mac was talking about.

“Masturbate, okay?!” Mac practically yelled, glad Bozer wasn’t in the house. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Whoa, man,” Jack said, raising his hands. “I get it. You’re a man. It’s a perfectly natural thing to do.”

“Which is why I’m frustrated,” Mac groaned as Jack finished wrapping his hands. “I think I’m just gonna go lie back down.”

“Okay, man,” Jack said. “Just don’t go humping the space between your mattress and box spring. It doesn’t work, and you’ll scrape the skin off.”

“Is that knowledge from personal experience?” Mac snarked as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Jack laughed, taking a towel from the kitchen and going to the puddle of water. Thankfully, the glass didn’t shatter, and create a bigger mess. Wiping up, he began to think about his friend’s predicament. It would be at least another week, week and a half before those bandages could come off for good. That’s when it came to him.

He finished wiping the water up and threw the towel into the hamper in the bathroom. He then entered Mac’s room, to find the younger man lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Mac,” Jack called out. Mac turned and looked at his friend. “I’m about to offer something, and it’s up to you to say yes or no.”

“Okay,” Mac answered. “What is it?”

“Well, back in my boot camp days,” Jack started. “Back when I first got there, a lot of the guys had the same problem.”

“What did they do about it?” Mac asked.

“They helped each other out,” Jack replied. “Some days, you couldn’t even walk into the shower without seeing two guys doing it.”

“Wow,” Mac exclaimed. “I didn’t know—“

“Oh, I know,” Jack laughed. “Full Metal Jacket sure didn’t prepare me for that one.”

“You expected your boot camp to be like Full Metal Jacket?”  Mac laughed.  “You do know that’s a war protest movie, right?”

“That’s not the point here,” Jack said. “My point is, I can help you out. Give you the release you were talking about earlier.”

“You’re not talking about—“ Mac started before Jack interrupted.

“No, I’m not talking about the full Monty,” he told the younger man. “I love you dude, and I know you’re equal opportunity when it comes to that, but that’s not something I could see happening with us.”

“I agree,” Mac stated. “So, when you offer this, what do you mean?”

“Well, you can’t use your hands,” Jack said. “You lost that ability saving my life. So, how about, as a thank you, I’ll be your hands?”

“You mean that?” Mac asked.

“You can say no if you want,” Jack told him. “It was just an idea I had.”

Mac thought about this for a minute. Looking down at his bandaged hands, the weight of how long he’d had them patched up hit him. “Okay,” Mac said. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you,” Mac affirmed. “And not for nothing, but since I figured out what you were getting at, I’ve kinda been—“

“Oh, I know,” Jack said. “I can see the tent.” He sat down on the bed beside his friend. “So, get comfortable.”

Mac scooted back on the bed, the mattress catching his sweatpants and dragging them down below his ass. As soon as he got seated were he wanted, the waistband was resting against his base, a tuft of yellow hair already poking out from below the fabric. He then took off his shirt, folding it the best he could and tossed it onto the desk behind Jack.

Jack opened the drawer in the table beside Mac’s bed and found a bottle of lubricant. “Nice,” Jack said, opening the bottle.

“How did you know that was there?”

“Every guy keeps his supplies in the same place,” Jack answered behind a laugh. “I mean, I use Jergens, but to each his own.”

Jack then reached over and moved Mac’s pants down to his knees; his hard cock springing up once it was free of the fabric confinement.

“Now, before I start,” Jack asked, squirting some of the lubricant into his hand. “Is there anything special you like? This is about you, you know.”

“Not really,” Mac answered. “Just standard up and down.”

“Okay,” Jack put the bottle on the table, and leaned over to his friend. “Here goes.”

He took Mac’s dick in his hand. Mac gasped at the sensation of the cool gel suddenly on a sensitive area. And the fact that this was the first time his dick had been touched in this manner by someone else since he couldn’t remember when.

As soon as Mac started breathing again, Jack wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started pumping up and down. The sensation nearly drove Mac out of his mind. He closed his eyes and bucked hips upward, thrusting into Jack’s hand. “Squeeze it,” Mac moaned. “As you move,” he explained.

“Like this?” Jack asked, tightening his grip as his hand moved up and down.

“Yes.” Mac couldn’t believe what was happening. Before long, he felt a familiar white hot sensation coil in his belly. His thighs started to tingle, the sensation moving upward toward his groin.

“Jack,” he gasped. “I’m about to—It’s about to happen.”

“Anytime you want, man,” He said. These words set Mac off. He came with force, coating Jack’s hand and his own stomach with his release. Jack let go as Mac shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Thank you,” Mac breathed, his eyes still closed, almost overwhelmed with relief.

“You’re welcome,” Jack answered. He looked down at the mess on his hand and Mac’s abs.  “I just wish I’d brought a rag or something.”

“Baby wipes in the drawer,” Mac said. “You can just toss them in the wastebasket.

Jack found the wipes Mac mentioned, and used one to clean his hand. He then used a couple more to wipe Mac’s stomach down.

“Any time you need this,” Jack started. “Until you get those bandages off, just let me know.”

“I will,” Mac said. “I don’t know if I can thank you enough.”

“Just heal up,” Jack said. “Get back to your old self so we can go on adventures again.”

“I can do that,” Mac smiled. He then reached down and hooked his thumbs under the blanket on his bed and pulled it up. “I think I need a nap after that.”

“Go on ahead, man,” Jack told him. “We’ll do our movie day tonight.”

He then got up and left his friend to sleep, glad he was able to help the younger man through his problem.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
